


Only Yours

by Liclick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First story on ao3, I'm not ok, M/M, This is my new OTP, but this pairing is really really cute, episode 10, overdose of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liclick/pseuds/Liclick
Summary: Yuri est magnifique et Otabek l'aime.Otabek/Yuri(o); drabble





	

Quand Otabek se réveilla, il sentit tout d'abord la chaleur.  
Il bougea un tout petit peu et, voyant que l'autre occupant du lit ne réagissait pas, il se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, lui d'habitude si impassible.

Devant ses yeux, Yuri était étendu, sa tête posée sur son bras et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant passer un filet de bave et _Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être adorable._

Ses cheveux blond pâle s'étalaient sur son oreiller, auréolant son visage et renforçant son côté angélique. Une marque rouge trônait fièrement sur son cou, à moitié cachée par le col de son sweat, et le Kazakh l'effleura du bout des doigts, un sentiment de fierté montant en lui. Le faible contact fit réagir l'autre qui frissonna avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux.

Les pupilles encre rencontrèrent celles émeraude, et ne se quittèrent plus.

Otabek s'avança sans ciller et vint embrasser chastement les lèvres rouges du Russe.

\- Bonjour, murmura t-il tout contre elles, sa voix rauque et profonde et Yuri répondit par un petit "hmm" avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et de se blottir contre lui, ronronnant presque de satisfaction.

Le Kazakh enfouit une main dans la chevelure dorée et vint poser ses lèvres contre son front, puis les fit glisser sur sa tempe. Il continua ses baisers papillon, suivant la ligne douce de la mâchoire et descendit le long de sa jugulaire, gagnant un petit rire:

\- Ça chatouille, arrête !

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de chat du Russe, brillant d'amusement. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la jointure entre son cou et son épaule puis se redressa, laissant son regard se remplir d'amour et d'adoration à la vue de la personne allongée à ses côtés qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant sept ans.

Il caressa sa joue doucement puis entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota t-il presque comme un secret, regardant le sourire de l'autre homme s'étirer un peu plus, ses pupilles brillant d'émotion.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Les anneaux étincelants à leurs mains gauches en étaient indubitablement la preuve.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> Après avoir vu l'épisode 10 mon cerveau faisait littéralement "GAAAAAAAAAH" et j'ai appris que ma voix pouvait être BEAUCOUP plus aiguë que je pensais qu'elle était.  
> Et j'aime Phitchit.


End file.
